Known vehicular seat belts comprise an anchorage fitting including a fastening hole for fastening the fitting to the vehicle body and an eye for fastening the belt webbing. For fastening the belt webbing it is inserted through the eye, wrapped around the latter and stitched into a loop. To make the loop and the seams sufficiently resistant to tensile stress, a considerable length of belt webbing is needed. Looping the belt webbing into the eye and subsequently stitching the belt webbing to the loop are cost-intensive operations.